Game of Masterminds
by Pigne123
Summary: einstein take trip to india to find smartest guy an dey play game to see who smartest


AN: hel0 evr1 pigne123 here agen! dis is second fanfic an i reely wanna thx u guys for reeding an all an just so u know i also take recquests if u ar intresteed just hit m up an i write yes yes

hop u like second fanfic a swell pls write coment an favorit but pleese no hat

Recently, a rumor had been going around in the small city of New Jersey – and Einstein didn't fancy it one bit. He had always had the people on his side – praising his delicate brain and intelligence, bowing down to his every wish –, but now his position at power was being threatened by some stupid genie from India. "Akinator is even smarter than our Einstein", the foolish people would say. He couldn't let this happen.

So he did the only natural thing, of course, and took a month-long trip to India in order to try and find this fraud, and solve this awful misunderstanding. The journey was long and the words of suspicious kind of people Einstein had to trust was many. It all took a toll on his nerves, but it was definitely worth it.

He had finally found his long lost bastard. Apparently, Akinator was a smart genie that could easily guess who you're thinking about with a couple of questions. He lived in a grand temple – one of the biggest in India, in fact – and wore a blue robe of some sort. Einstein examined the appearance of the man in front of his for a while, and considered him.

The genie's lips parted seductively slow, and the first words coming out through was; "Hello. I am Akinator. To start game click on **Play**."

Einstein staggered back for a moment, but quickly regained control of his hormones. He wouldn't let the moist sexiness of this Asian man to rule over him. He was there to win.

"Think about a real of fictional character , I will try to guess who it is," said Akinator as he batted his eyelashes toward Einstein – whose heart was now beating rapidly against his ribcage. Einstein had to give away his age – 72 – before they could proceed to the game.

Akinator smoothly asked small things, such as "Does your character wear shoes?", "Is your character associated with ice-cream?", or "Does your character have two eyes?" – he had to admit that the genie was really good –, but Einstein had a smart plan. He wasn't called the smartest man for nothing.

"Is your character from Sweden?" asked Akinator while eyeing Einstein seductively, a confident grin smeared over his supple lips. God, he was a sex God! How could he be so calm during a time like this?

Eyenstein bit his lips, causing the genie's eyebrows to rise and his expression turning even more sexual – tapping his fingers against each other like that wile holding the other man's gaze. "By no means," Einstein replied shortly, sounding smart.

Then Akinator's facial expression shifted completely. His eyes widened in excitement and the corners of his pink lips parted from each other even more until they were twisted into a triumphant grin. Collecting himself after seeing Einstein's own lips tremble a bit, Akinator closed his eyes swiftly and folded his arms.

"I know what you are thinking about," the young man whispered and came closer to Einstein, until he could hear the panting, nervous breaths escaping the theoretical physicist. "A player who never agrees, huh?" He touches Einstein's scapha, caressing his ear softly. "You are a smart guy who always answers 'No'."

Einstein, devastated and vulnerable from his loss, gave in to the touch and sighed with a trembling breath. To think that he had lost. "B-By what method?"

"You are weak, my dear Albert." _How did he know his name?!_ Akinator leaned down toward the bright red ear of Einstein, giving it a soft blow before taking a small nip on it, resulting in Einstein shivering. Akinator chuckled and whispered charmingly but oh, so cruelly; "Playing such a cheap trick on me; what do you take me for? Oh, Albert, it is time for you to realize it already."

Einstein tried to break free, but Akinator was far too strong for the old man. When he couldn't break free, he challenged the young man by meeting his eyes and screaming; "Realize what?"

Akinator smirked and gave his upset enemy a short laugh before leaning down toward Albert Einstein's face, and interrupting his evil stare by stealing a feverish kiss. When he parted from Einstein – who was now very shocked and red in the face –, he whispered callously; "That I am smarter than you, Albert."

Before Einstein could protest, Akinator was already taking his lips again. Roughly, forcefully, but also very, very sexually. So much that Einstein couldn't help himself get overwhelmed by arousal as Akinator's hand grasped his chin and forced him to open his mouth. Their tongues met and soon got together in a hot tango that made Einstein's knees start to go weak.

"A-Akinator," Einstein moaned, his hands clutching the blue fabric on Akinator's back, inching his body closer to him. It felt as though he couldn't get enough. He wanted more of the genie – the only one that could meet his intelligence and even overcome it. "Please…"

It was almost too hot between them, and it kept feeling like they couldn't get close enough. Akinator chuckled at Einstein's pathetic existence, but continued to kiss him and caress his body. Einstein loved the feeling of Akinator's facial hair, cut into handsome and sexy muttonchops, against the skin over his lips. It tingled everywhere, and soon they were all stripped off clothing except for Akinator's white turban. Their sweaty bodies collided with each other, and their panting voices grew louder.

"I'm going to take you so hard, Albert," stated Akinator huskily as he spread Einstein's old, weak legs apart. Einstein himself only moaned in response, causing Akinator's erection to grow even bigger against Einstein's entrance.

an then akinator posh his peepee inside einstein hole an einstein start moan rell loud as dey did the sex mmmm yes give it to me daddy say einstein bicuz he hav daddy fettish an akinator start pushi peepee in harder an even taches einsteins hard black and white peepee antil whit creem come out throo openin dey boath come as dey screem yeeeeaaahhhh

thx 4 reeding hop u enjojd pleez leev coment

kul att du är byxmyndig nu signe älskar dig och take care gör det bara med den du älskar (:


End file.
